


Purpose

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Children, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a typical school residential break, nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose

It was a typical school residential break, nothing more, nothing less. Well, at least, it was at first. The third night rolled around, and Daniel was trying his hardest to get to sleep. He’d had a good evening – they group had toasted marshmallows around a campfire and had spent time singing ridiculous songs. It had been fun, but he’d been lonely – his best friend and roommate, Martin, had skipped out on the evening – he’d said he was ill. When Daniel had returned to the room that evening, he’d smiled to his friend, who was curled up in bed, seemingly asleep.  
“We’re all back now,” Daniel had told the teacher that was standing over Martin’s bed, making sure the ten-year-old was somewhat okay.  
“Don’t disturb him,” the teacher had warned before leaving. Daniel had shrugged and changed into some pyjamas, and now he was in bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to make patterns on the ceiling – or at least where he believed the ceiling was. It was dark, and his vision had always been awful in low levels of light. He’d learned to rely on his ears instead. He could hear shuffling in the bed beside him, and suddenly a hoarse voice called spoke.  
“Daniel? You’re back?”  
“Yeah, Martin. I’m back. Are you better?” Daniel whispered back, rolling onto his side so that he was at least facing his friend’s bed.  
“No, I’m cold. Can I put the beds together?”  
“We’ll wake people up!”  
“No, you’ll wake people up if you speak that loud!” Martin hissed as light filled the room. Martin then dragged the nightstand from between the single beds, “You helping or what?”  
“Uh, sure,” Daniel clambered from his bed and began to push his own bed over until it was in the middle of the room. He watched as Martin did the same, “wait until I’m back in bed. I won’t be able to see otherwise and I might trip,” Daniel requested, but the room went black. He made an attempt at feeling his way back to his bed, but tripped and fell onto the beds. He could hear Martin laughing.  
“I didn’t think you actually couldn’t see,” he forced out between laughter.  
“Feeling better?” Daniel snapped, climbing back into his bed. There was a lot of moving beside him, and suddenly his own sheets were being moved slightly.  
“Budge over this way. We can keep each other warm,” Martin said. Daniel knew better than to disagree with his best friend – you see, Daniel was, for lack of a better word, a freak. He was beaten up by most of his peers, and despised by all but Martin. For this reason, he was terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing. He knew it was better to agree with Martin – Martin was popular and should be punching kids like Daniel in the face.  
“I don’t wanna get sick, though” Daniel protested half-heartedly, only to be greeted by a scoff.  
“You don’t want to get sick, eh?” and suddenly Daniel was being pinned down- Martin was on top of him and there were lips and hands and Daniel wanted to scream but he couldn’t. He couldn’t scream. He wanted to push Martin away; he couldn’t fight him, though. How could he? He was weak in every sense of the word and no one would believe him anyway and Martin still wasn’t stopping. Daniel relented, panicking inside, and made an attempt to kiss back. If it made Martin feel better then, maybe this was right. This was what he had to do. Yes, of course. This was right. This was right. This was – there was a hand on the elastic waistband of his pyjama bottoms. He didn’t understand. He was scared, and Martin was laughing again.  
“When we get back home, I’ve got a fun game we can play,” he told Daniel, who was frozen in fear. Martin removed his hands from where they were, and wrapped his arms around his best friend. Daniel stared straight ahead, confused and afraid, as tears began to fall down his cheeks.


End file.
